


Redo

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Darkpilot smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut and Hurt/Comfort, I had to explain that shirtless scene somehow, M/M, Minor Kylo Ren/Rey, One-sided Kylo Ren/Rey, Past Kylo Ren/Rey, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo Ren and Poe Dameron’s first time.





	Redo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Prompt: Body Worship

 

The first time that they actually had sex — what they had was too strange to really call it lovemaking — Kylo couldn’t help but feel more than a bit awkward removing his clothing. When he’d been shirtless in front of Rey, it hadn’t been the same. She hadn’t found his body repulsive per se, but she had found the whole situation awkward, as had he.

Here, he was undressing in front of a willing partner, and he still couldn’t help but be nervous. Poe was beautiful, exquisite even, and Kylo was…simply not. Everything about him seemed too large and awkward. But the way that Poe looked at him, it was different with Poe looking at him with appreciation than the sheer amount of awkwardness that was between him and Rey.

Finally, Kylo was undressed, and he could feel the weight of Poe’s gaze on his. Different than Rey’s. Rey had looked at him with mostly anger and hurt — it had been a bad time, when she had asked him about killing his own father. In terms of being shirtless in front of other people, this was not an experience Kylo had any desire to repeat.

It didn’t matter. Poe was looking at him with wonder, and then concern. “Kylo? Ben? Are you okay?”

Kylo nodded. “This hasn’t been my first time being undressed in front of someone. Well, in a way.”

“What do you mean, ‘in a way’?”

“Rey.” Even saying her name felt bitter. He hadn’t hated her as much as he did on Crait, but there was still something about her name that brought up bad memories. “The Force Bond…I think Snoke wanted to force us together. We were both strong Force users, after all, and I know he had an obsession with both sides of the Force and figuring them out. But there was a moment on my ship when I wasn’t quite dressed, and she saw me…”

Poe nodded. “Forget about Snoke. And Rey. Just for the night.“

“I’m not exactly attractive — ”

“You’re beautiful.”

Kylo swallowed. He could already feel tears springing to his eyes. “Your turn.”

Poe undressed in that moment, and Kylo, for the first time, could actually see him. His smooth olive skin, his body, not as delicate as Kylo initially thought, but with softness at his hips and belly that Kylo knew Poe had never been able to shed. He liked it, though. It was comforting, safe. Reassuring. A dash of realism on a seemingly god-like figure.

“I know I — ” Poe began, but Kylo leaned in and kissed him, cutting him off.

“I knew you were beautiful,” Kylo said. “I just didn’t know you were the most beautiful man in the galaxy.”

“Careful.” Poe smiled a bit. “You’ll give me an ego the way you talk.”

“You’re too good for that.”

Silence.

“Your turn, Kylo,” Poe said softly. “You can get to me later, trust me. Just lie down.”

Kylo did, and Poe started on his strong throat first, kissing down it, licking along the column and nibbling, and Kylo couldn’t help but bare his throat for more. Poe kissed down to his pectorals, which Kylo could not help but feel self-conscious about. It was silly to compare them to breasts, but that was what they were — and then Poe’s tongue laved a nipple, wobbling it underneath his ministrations as Kylo groaned. Poe licked and nibbled and sucked and kissed down his chest down towards Kylo’s patches of softness at his hips that he never could get rid of.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Poe murmured. “How are you real?”

“I could say the same thing about you,” Kylo said. By now, the pleasure was already building in his body, and he needed, stars, he needed release…

Poe nibbled and kissed at the fold of fat below his navel, nibbled and sucked on the interiors of his powerful thighs. Kylo arched, almost sobbing, desperate for release but not knowing if he would ever reach it…

When Poe reached his erect shaft, he kissed the too-sensitive tip before taking it into his mouth, and Kylo moaned aloud. He couldn’t reach Poe from where the latter was doing absolutely perfect things to his shaft, but he could murmur encouragement, endearments, and feeling the rush like a wave in his belly that warned him he was about to come…

“Poe, stop.”

Poe did. Looked up at him. “It’s okay,” he said, his soft, pretty voice a little rough. “I can take it. Really.”

“All right.”

Poe returned to his ministrations, and Kylo felt, stars he felt his climax deep in his belly, in his shaft, seemingly endless streams of it as Poe took it, swallowed. Kylo lay back long after he’d been depleted, gasping. He almost wondered what the others would think of their Supreme Leader just letting the leader of the Resistance do this for him, but somehow, he also didn’t care. He was tired, but he needed to return the favor to Poe.

And that adorable softness settling on his belly, that was a perfect place to start.


End file.
